Empty
by 14096
Summary: Empty: completely devoid of. One-sided Blossick, contains Brickercup mentions. Very sad story. Blossick lovers, you can read this too. Told through Blossom's POV. My first attempt at sad stories, so reviews and critiques would be greatly appreciated. If you notice any grammar fails, please tell me and I'll fix it right away. I typed this on an iPad, so please bear with me.


Oh my, it's been a long while since I've seen those alluring, mischievous red eyes of his! I really miss them. We've been dating for nearly 4 months now! Time passes by so quickly! It's like just yesterday I met him on my way home from school...

_"Hey, wait up!" An unrecognizable voice piped up from behind me. That's strange; no one I know at school walks this way home. I'm about to ignore the mysterious voice when the sound of ragged breathing comes up behind me. I paused, "Hey, I said wait up, didn't i?" When I turned around, I came face-to-face with the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He had a charming smile plastered on his face, so white, I was nearly blinded. He had the strangest red eyes I had ever seen, so beautiful and swimming with so many things at once, so much I couldn't comprehend it all. A red t-shirt outlined with white hugged his athletic frame bordered by a pair of ripped jeans. A red snapback adorned his head, which i found cute; it was his own unique accessory trademark, much like my own big red bow. And he had the longest, most gorgeous orange hair next to mine, looking all gorgeous there like a model with his hands in his pockets. I almost blushed from staring too long, until i noticed I hadn't been the only one. _

_When he came to his senses, he smirked, "Like what you see?" I rolled my eyes, scoffing at his adorable yet ridiculous attempt at flirting, "I could say the same for you" and here, he put on a show of fake hurt, clutching his chest, "Ah, I see! Not just a pretty girl, but a smart one, too" He shot me another one of his dazzling smiles, before catching up with me. "What's your name by the way, cutie?" Usually, it's at this time I end the conversation but I couldn't stop the words before they spilled out, "It's Blossom" he nodded approvingly, "I can see that" he murmured, but I heard him and couldn't fight the blush eroding my cheeks. His smirk only seemed to widen, "I'm Brick, nice to meet you, Blossom" he said, my name sounding foreign yet so angelic coming from his lips. _

_I almost didn't notice I was already home._

And that was the first time we met. I know, not as romantic like those fairytales, but hey, good enough for him to meet up again with me the next day. Soon, this led to our exchange of phone numbers and our first date. It was a total catastrophe, but we managed to enjoy it to the max.

* * *

I think this is going to be a great relationship for us; who knows, with how great it's going, we could even get married some day! With those happy thoughts in mind, I made my way to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for our date. However, when I got there I heard the unmistakable laughter of Buttercup resounding off the walls of the living room. And a male voice that sounded very similar to Brick.

Quietly, as my years of super hero duties had trained me, I snuck into the room, hiding behind the very couch they were on. Buttercup's laughter turned into a small fit of giggles, before that ended as well. There should have been nothing suspicious about that; just my sister and boyfriend sharing some jokes, but something inside compelled me to stay until I saw whatever it was I needed to. After moments of nothing happening, I was about to leave when I heard Buttercup gasp. Reflexively, my sisterly instincts kicked in and I peered over the couch just to see what was happening. I nearly gasped, about to give away my cover, before I silently held my breath and hid behind the couch again. My boyfriend was kissing my sister. On the lips. My vision started to blur, as tears threatened to escape. I knew I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

As fast as I could, I nimbly dashed back upstairs leaving the scene. When I reached my room, I took care to gently close the door, no matter how much I wanted to slam it shut. I couldn't give my cover away; Blossom never did that. It was always leadership first, before feelings. How could I have been so stupid! And to have thought he'd actually liked me. My mind replayed the kissing scene, all in slow motion as my mind fumbled around for excuses; any plausible reason for why my boyfriend was kissing my sister, other than the obvious. With my back pressed against the door, I cried my heart out, something I hadn't done since I was a first a super hero.

When Buttercup knocked on my door, calling me out for dinner, I refused to answer. I feared that my voice would give it all away, so I took a minute to compose myself before reciting a cleverly thought out lie, "I failed my essay! I only got a B!" I could practically see Buttercup rolling her eyes, before she heaved a sigh and left me alone... B on an essay from _The_ Blossom Utonium? Yeah right.

That night, my mind conjured up possible reasons as to why I had seen the event that conspired in the living room. Maybe it was just by accident, I mean, who knows? I did walk in a bit too late to see what happened before. Or maybe it was just Buttercup being Buttercup? They'd probably laughed over it and just out it behind. That's quite reasonable, right? But I didn't know that was only the beginning.

* * *

One time, when I opened the door for him, he smiled at _me,_ genuinely, before meeting _my_ eyes. He told me that he was going to have a _study_ _session_ with Buttercup, to _boost_ _her_ _grades_, and what kind of a sister would I be if I hadn't _agreed_? When he looked at _me_, not _behind_ _me_, his eyes _shined_.

It's been a week since the _incidents_, and I still haven't gotten over them. Neither have they, it seems. In that short week, Brick managed to cancel 3 dates with me and go on 5 _study_ _sessions_ with Buttercup. B-but they aren't dates, right? Just boyfriend and sister trying to get to know each other better!

I decided to test out a theory on day 8 after the incident. I asked Brick if we could have a date at 8:00, knowing that he'd already planned one with Buttercup. Brick gave me a sympathetic smile with a short shake of his head, before I turned around and left, staring unemotionally at the ground. _Busy_, right. On a _study_ _session_ with my sister.

But it's not like it's official, right? Those hugs they give, totally normal! I mean whose sister _hasn't_ hugged their sisters' boyfriend? And those smiles, wha-what kind of a sister would she be if she didn't at least try to _act, _pleasant around _my_ boyfriend? And just yesterday they announced that they were now together, as _friends_, of course.

Today, I'm going on a _date_ with _my_ boyfriend! How _romantic_ it'll be! Maybe I'll stop being jealous of something from my _imagination_ and realize that I've been _acting_ _silly_ all along! Oh! There goes the doorbell! I smiled widely, awaiting to see his wonderful red eyes again. Like always, he opened the door and stepped in; a charming smile forever plastered on his face. I smiled back just the same; _hollow_.

When he kissed me like he usually did, I stared into his eyes. _Empty_.


End file.
